Pavel Chekov (alternate reality)
, |Mother=Anna Chekov |Father=Andrei Chekov |Marital Status=Unmarried |Other Relatives= |Occupation= officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=navigator/tactical, (2260-2263) |Assign= navigator/tactical, , navigator/tactical, (2263) |Rank=lieutenant |Insignia= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color=Brown }} Pavel Andreievich Chekov (Павел Андреевич Чеxов) was a male Human who was a child prodigy and a Starfleet ensign for the Federation, assigned as a navigator to the in 2258, at the age of 17. Originating from Russia, he spoke with a heavy Eastern European accent, which caused a problem when he had to voice input his authorization code "9-5-Victor-Victor-2". Aboard the Enterprise 2258 saw Chekov appointed as Navigator of the . Chekov displayed great intellectual brilliance when he was able to transport and back to the Enterprise as they were falling to Vulcan. Sadly, he did not have enough time to use the same technique to save Amanda Grayson, 's mother. The prodigy graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2258. Chekov shut down the turbolift just in time to avoid hitting Kirk and Spock while they were chasing the Gorn lieutenant through the shafts. He avoided being noticed by the Gorn lieutenant by hiding underneath the transporter room console. Later, he was injured and helped Kirk and Spock fend off the Gorn in the hallways as they helped him limp to sickbay. Chekov monitored the contraction of the rip the Helios Machine created. Not wishing to endanger the rest of the crew, Kirk directed him to take the Enterprise back through the rip, with or without the landing party, much to McCoy's chagrin; the doctor implored poor Chekov not to leave him behind. In 2259, Chekov was still serving aboard the Enterprise and had shadowed in engineering in order to learn more about engineering. When Scott abruptly resigned his position, Kirk made Chekov the chief engineer of the Enterprise. Following his promotion, the warp core of the Enterprise was mysteriously disabled and Chekov was unable to explain what caused it. Later, during battle with the , Chekov ran to the main deflector and flipped switches that allowed Scott, who had re-boarded the ship, to divert power from the ship's damaged warp core. Chekov also managed to save the lives of James Kirk and Montgomery Scott when the pair nearly fell to their deaths in the Enterprise's engine room during the ship's descent into Earth's atmosphere. In 2260, Chekov attended a memorial for those who died, and resumed his role as navigator on the repaired Enterprise when it embarked on the first five-year mission. When Commander entered his Pon Farr and ran off to join the Sasaud, Chekov was able to find him on New Vulcan. Working with Dr. , Chekov was able to briefly recreate Vulcan using the transporter. Prior to stardate 2260.155, Chekov was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. When the Enterprise investigated Parthenon 559, Chekov was able to find the . However, Chekov and Spock discovered that it was and his miners were the one who started the massacre against the Gorn. On stardate 2261.147, Chekov met 's sister, Yuki. Chekov then went to Khitomer to investigate their distress signal after an . He then saw the new attacking the Enterprise. Altamid In 2263, halfway through its five-year mission, the Enterprise docked for resupply at the Federation Starbase Yorktown. After receiving a mission to escort Kalara through the Necro Cloud in an attempt to find her crew, the ship was attacked by Krall's forces. In the midst of the battle, Chekov remained on the bridge helping the ship stay afloat as Captain Kirk hid an artifact known as the Abronath from the attackers and executed a saucer separation, so the saucer section could safely land on the surface of nearby planet Altamid. Chekov, along with Kirk, Kalara and Sulu, escaped from the ship in their Kelvin pods to the surface of Altamid. On the planet's surface, Chekov landed in the same location as Kirk and Kalara. Given Chekov could not get any transmissions on his communicator, they decided to return to the crashed saucer to locate the stranded crewmembers. In the meantime, Chekov was ordered by Kirk to investigate on Kalara as he suspected of her intentions. He was proven right as Chekov traced her communications back to Krall, proving she had been working for him all along. As Kalara pointed a phaser to Kirk demanding an artifact he hid on the saucer, Chekov appeared behind her with a gun of her own. Krall's troops attacked, but Kirk and Chekov escaped by activating the Enterprise thrusters, causing an explosion which in turn killed Kalara and thrust them through the air as they made their getaway. The next morning, Kirk and Chekov walked into one of multiple traps prepared by Jaylah, a scavenger who was living on the planet, but they were freed after Scotty told her they were friends of his. Jaylah revealed she had made the wreckage of a 22nd century Federation starship – the – her home and Chekov helped Scotty use the scanners to locate Spock and McCoy, who were beamed onboard. Using Chekov's trace from Kalara's communication and pinpointing it with a Vulcan amulet Spock had given Uhura, Kirk's team was able to learn the exact location of their former shipmates and formulate a plan to not only rescue them but also stop Krall before he attacked Yorktown. Kirk wanted Chekov to be part of the extraction team, but Spock convinced the captain that the Ensign was better off helping Scotty fix the Franklin, to make sure the transporters could rescue the crew and also that the ship could fly again. Once all the crew was beamed aboard, Chekov seated at the helm with Sulu, who proceeded with some difficulty to fly the ship from the Altamid surface to a crash landing in Yorktown. Following the defeat of Krall, Chekov and the crew of the late-USS Enterprise gathered in Yorktown to celebrate the birthday of Captain Kirk. He was seen flirting with an alien woman named Natalia, saying that Scotch whisky had been invented by "a little old lady from Russia." Aboard the Endeavour Following the destruction of the Enterprise, Chekov was then assigned to the as it's navigator. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel Category:Alternate realities